Noche, Lluvia y Luz de Luna
by Fenrir Moonedge
Summary: Una noche en el Cañón Cosmo, Cloud desea confesar algo, y quién mejor para hablar que su amiga Tifa. CloudxTifa Un solo SPOILER y bastante conocido por todos Aeris - Final del CD1


— Tifa, tengo algo importante que decirte.

El rubio habló mirando fijamente su vaso, aún lleno.

— ¿De qué se trata, Cloud?

La pelinegra se dispuso a hacer lo contrario a su compañero, llevando algo de bebida a su boca, pero al escuchar al mercenario se detuvo de pronto.

"Es difícil que Cloud decida hablar por su cuenta, de verdad es algo importante"

— Es algo… personal.

Tifa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar caer el bendito vaso que tenía en sus manos.

"¡¿Cloud?! ¡¿Algo personal?! Definitivamente algo anda mal aquí. Diría que está borracho, pero su vaso está lleno"

— Pareces preocupado ¿Prefieres salir a caminar un poco?

— Sí…

El aire estaba decididamente helado, pareciendo anunciar una lluvia; anuncio que cobraba fuerza con las oscuras nubes que comenzaban a poblar el cielo nocturno.

— Es una lástima. — dijo con un rostro notoriamente nostálgico.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Cloud?

— Por la luna, pronto la cubrirán las nubes.

La chica miró el cielo, el Cañón Cosmo era uno de los pocos lugares que aún ofrecía una vista limpia del cielo; y se podía observar con claridad cada estrella, desde las más enormes hasta la más pequeña, aún así, Cloud tenía razón, el cielo se veía amenazado por las inminentes nubes negras, que se acercaban peligrosamente al foco principal de luz de esa noche: una luna llena, plateada, brillante, simplemente preciosa.

— Es… hermosa.

— Sí, me recuerda a alguien muy especial.

Tifa sintió esa desagradable punzada en el pecho. "Aeris" Pensó "Es normal, aún no ha pasado mucho desde que murió, pero, no tiene para que mencionarla a cada momento, eso solo lo hace más difícil" La chica era una de las que más sufrió y sufría con la muerte de la Cetra, ellas eran amigas, y le dolía su muerte, ya que la quería mucho; pero además eran rivales en esa lucha por el amor de Cloud, y en el fondo de su corazón, Tifa sentía que Aeris tenía la ventaja y por mucho ahora que había muerto, y para ella eso no era justo, siempre Aeris fue la predilecta "¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso por ser su amiga de la infancia es ese el único rol que me corresponde? ¿Ser su "amiga"? No es justo"

— ¿Qué sucede, Tifa? — dijo Cloud mirando a una ensimismada Tifa que no parecía percatarse del resto del mundo.

— Nada, Cloud, no pasa nada — Tifa respondió un tanto atropelladamente, como saliendo del trance en que la habían sumido sus pensamientos — Entonces ¿De qué querías hablarme?

— Es que necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto… y tú eres la más indicada, después de todo, eres mi amiga ¿Verdad?

— Sí, claro, siempre puedes contar conmigo.

"Amigos. ¿Es que no tiene otra palabra en su vocabulario para definirme? Cloud, no sabes cuanto te detesto por esto, pero, te entiendo."

— Lo que sucede, Tifa, es que a mí… me gustaba alguien.

Palabras casi fatales para el corazón de la pobre chica "¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldito seas, Cloud! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ella y no yo?!" Tifa estaba el borde las lágrimas.

Tal vez si yo hubiera muerto me querrías a mí y no a ella.

Tifa salió corriendo, sin darse cuenta siquiera, de que lo último, no lo había pensado, si no que lo había gritado a viva voz.

Cloud escuchaba aún el eco de las palabras de Tifa. A mí y no a ella… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando esa chica? Y no a ella… Una gota de lluvia aterrizó sobre su rostro. A ella… Cloud corrió buscando a Tifa, tenía que arreglar ese asunto ahora "Debe que creer que yo… ¡Vaya que eres estúpida, Tifa! ¿Es que acaso no lo demostré lo suficiente? Siempre te tuve cerca de mí, siempre confié en ti… solamente en ti"

Ya llevaba media corriendo, y más que cansado, estaba empapado. Gemidos a su derecha. Cloud volteó y caminó un poco hacía allá. Se escuchaban más fuertes. Son sus pasos. Tifa estaba sentada con la cabeza en sus rodillas. Llorando. Tifa estaba llorando, por su culpa, estaba ahí. En esa pequeña cueva. Se había refugiado ahí cuando vio que empezaba a llover, así que apenas y estaba mojada, levantó la cabeza para ver a aquel que había entrado. Ahí estaba. Como una niña pequeña, abrazando sus piernas con las rodillas a la altura de su mentón y lo miraba con esos ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, lágrimas que él mismo había causado, no pudo soportarlo, se agachó frente a ella. Un abrazo. Esto debía ser un acontecimiento histórico, Cloud Strife, el gélido mercenario la estaba abrazando, si esto no era un sueño, de seguro era una ilusión.

— Eres una tonta, Tifa.

Por toda respuesta, la pelinegra se echó a llorar de nuevo.

— Lo siento, no quería que tú… yo no… disculpa, pero yo… — Cloud balbuceaba sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas para disculparse.

— El tonto eres tú, Strife — Tifa se secó las lágrimas con el borde de la mano mientras sonreía.

El ex-SOLDADO separó el abrazo para ver a una Tifa que reía dulcemente viendo el rostro de perplejidad del chico, no pudo evitar sonreír el también. Y sin mediar palabra alguna besó a la chica. Un beso corto, pero dulce. Fugaz, pero bello. Y pesar de lo frío que tenían ambos los labios, fue cálido.

— ¿Y-y… eso? ¿Po-por qué fue? — preguntó la chica tímidamente y tartamudeando.

Cloud tan solo la miró enternecido, a cada segundo que transcurría, estaba más seguro de sus sentimientos.

— ¿"Por qué"? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

— Pero creía que tú… Aeris…

— La quería mucho, ella… más allá de mis sentimientos, era muy especial, creo que todos podíamos sentirlo ¿Verdad? — Tifa asintió — Fue un amiga muy especial para todos nosotros.

— Pero a ti te…

— Dije que fue una amiga muy especial para todos nosotros, NO-SO-TROS, eso me incluye a mí.

— ¡Pero tú dijiste que te "gustaba" alguien! ¡GUS-TA-BA! Eso es en pasado, Cloud.

— Porque esa persona ya no me gusta — Cloud miraba fijamente a los ojos a Tifa — Yo estoy enamorado de esa persona.

— Cloud… acaso tú… yo… quieres decir qué…

— Sí, Tifa, te amo.

Con esas simples palabras, pero a la vez tan profundas, hizo a la chica volverse un mar de lágrimas; se echó a los brazos de Cloud mientras lloraba apoyada en su hombro.

— Pensé que te alegrarías…

— ¡Grandísimo tonto! — Tifa asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Cloud. "Creo que se le olvida lo fuerte que es a veces" Pensó Cloud recuperando el aliento. — ¿Alegrarme? ¡Soy la persona más feliz del mundo!

El rubio la miro sonriendo con una leve mueca de dolor por el golpe propinado por su amada.

— ¿Así que esto era lo importante que tenías que decirme?

— Por supuesto, pero, Tifa yo ya dije lo que sentía ¿Y tú?

Tifa se arrojó encima de Cloud haciendo que este cayera de espaldas y luego arremetió contra él dándole un beso que le robó el aliento. Luego se levantó sentada encima del mercenario aún con sus piernas rodeándolo. Sonrió victoriosamente frente al joven que aún estaba acostado en el suelo.

— ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

— Creo que sí…

Cloud estaba sentado apoyando contra la pared de la cueva, mientras Tifa estaba acurrucada en su pecho.

— Cloud, aun tengo una duda

— ¿Qué sucede, Tifa?

— Dijiste que la luna te recordaba a alguien muy especial ¿Te referías a Aeris?

— Te equivocas de nuevo — el ex-SOLDADO miraba con ternura a la chica en su pecho — La luna me recuerda… a ti.

Porque cuando mi vida se cubre de tinieblas como la noche, apareces para iluminarla y guiar mi camino de nuevo, me das fuerzas y esperanzas para continuar sin importar lo oscura que sea la situación.

Y la lluvia se detuvo, y luna resurgió en el cielo y su luz se escabulló en una cueva que cobijaba a dos jóvenes enamorados, y se detuvo a iluminarlos mientras dormían placidamente, les concedió una noche sin preocupaciones, porque, aunque sabían que vendrían duras y crueles batallas, esa noche era solo para ellos, para ellos y para aquella luna que brillaba en el cielo.


End file.
